


Heart Thieves Hotline

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Barista’s Spicy Treats [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Voice Kink, incubus!Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: Boredom.If anyone asked him what he was doing on a Sunday evening, gripping his cellphone in a shaky hand, it was boredom.If anyone asked why he gripped a flyer, eyeing the 7-digit number, it was boredom.Because…How else would he be considering doing what he was about to do?Contacting a phone sex hotline certainly hadn’t been on his to-do list.





	Heart Thieves Hotline

**Author's Note:**

> RenRen deserves some love and appreciation too, don’t you think~?
> 
> A certain scene in the Persona 5 animation inspired this little musing, so...
> 
> Do enjoy, my dear customers~!

Boredom.

If anyone asked a certain frizzy-haired man why he was sitting on his bed on a Sunday evening, clutching his cellphone in a clammy, shaking hand, it was boredom.

If anyone asked him why he gripped a flyer in his left hand, obsidian irises ogling the 7-digit contact number like it was part of a holy scripture, it was boredom.

If anyone asked him why he was seriously, honest-to-god considering dialing a phone sex hotline, letting himself be charmed by a stranger’s beautiful voice, it was boredom.

Indeed, boredom was the initial cause of why Ren had found himself aimlessly wandering the city’s streets on a Sunday afternoon, shortly after he was released from an 8-hour shift at a certain café. His restless demeanour was only fuelled by the citizens who surrounded him, whether they walked or sped by him, whether it was on foot, in a vehicle, or cycling past him. Teenage couples walked by holding hands, young mothers walked by grasping the small hands of their children, the small youngsters giggling and shrieking.

Ren’s onyx irises watched the elderly grandmothers and grandfathers sitting on benches, watching their grandchildren and great-grandchildren as they chased or were chased by their friends on the playground, their delighted shouts and laughter rising in the bright, sunny atmosphere. One wrinkled hand gently held another, both sporting calluses that hinted of decades’ worth of hard work, both sporting a gleaming wedding band on their ring fingers.

Unlike two other fellow demons he knew, and knew quite well at that, he often returned to an empty, lonely two-floor house. No one greeted him at the door, kissed him, asked him how his day was. No one muttered promises of a delicious dinner, and an equally appetizing dessert, waiting for him in the dining room that adjoined to the kitchen. No one whispered soft assurances of helping him to relax, to unwind after a hard day’s work.

There was no one he could keep warm on evenings when the temperature began to dip below freezing, wrapped up to their necks in quilts and blankets.

There was no one who he could could wrap his arms around, his legs around, bringing them closer to him, allowing them to snuggle up to him.

There was no one to share his bed with on a regular basis, unlike his fellow demons, both who had their own “mate for life,” as they called their significant others.

Come to think of it… Akira had said that he planned to “pop the question” to his other half shortly. When Ren asked him why he hadn’t done so already, the noiret demon simply chuckled and replied, “I’m just waiting for the right moment.”

Oftentimes, Akira would tease Ren that he “set the bar too high.”

Sometimes, Arsène would suggest that he should “enjoy himself a bit more,” his voice bellying a hint of good-natured jest as he spoke.

Ren could remember pursing his lips as he thought back on the so-called “free advice” that his infernal associates offered him.

The noiret merely voiced a soft “tsk” as his fingers toyed with a fringe of frizzy black hair, his onyx irises darkening somewhat.

He wasn’t “setting the bar too high,” as Akira often jokingly accused him of doing.

He wasn’t going to “enjoy himself a bit more,” as Arsène suggested.

He would set his love life to his standards, and his alone.

However…

Ren understood that in their own roundabout ways, Akira and Arsène were merely concerned about him. It was unusual for an incubus, an incubus who looked not a day older than 21, to not have a “mate for life,” and especially not to have it ever crossed his mind at all.

And yet… And yet…

He would be lying if he claimed that he wasn’t feeling just a bit lonely.

He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t slightly jealous of his demonic brethren.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling somewhat disheartened that there was no significant other, no other half to complete him.

He recalled breathing a sigh as he walked by a group of college-age young men, guffawing loudly at some advertisement pinned on a telephone post, but he ignored it. The young adults’ laughter rose in the air as the noiret continued on his way, his mind set on returning to his empty, dark two-story house.

Ren stopped to retrieve his mail from the mailbox, prying open the metal flap, removing a small stack of envelopes, junk mail, and… a flyer?

A soft “hm” left the noiret, withdrawing the flyer last, peering down at it.

It was pink with red hearts surrounding a rather attractive female, appearing to stare up at him, winking seductively. Below the barely-clothed woman was the caption, “Are you lonely? Looking for a good time? Want to unwind after a hard day’s work? Contact us at Heart Thieves Hotline! Don’t be shy—we won’t judge you!”

 _The name sounds tacky. The flyer makes it more ridiculous,_ was Ren’s first thought.

However, as the afternoon dragged on, the rose pink, deep orange, and amethyst purple faded to the starlit horizon of night, Ren would occasionally spare the tacky-looking flyer a glance. His obsidian irises stared at the flyer as he cleaned up around his two-floor house, cooked a light dinner, washed and dried the dishes, showered, and eventually, he found himself staring at the dimly lit ceiling of his bedroom.

Or rather, he stared up at the advertisement he held in his right hand, his obsidian irises narrowing as for a moment, and only a moment, the onyx shone with flecks of marigold.

“…Heart Thieves Hotline, huh?” Ren murmured, breathing a sigh as he sat up, throwing his bare feet on to the carpet that covered his room. 

The colourful flyer was set aside on his bed, crinkling softly as it rested on the dark bedsheets. The noiret paused to reach to his left, swiping his cellphone off of the bedside table that been left there when he arrived home earlier, still plugged into the charger. His thumb hovered over the first number of the 7-digit contact number, hesitating momentarily.

 _Am I really doing this?_ he asked himself, pursing his lips as he shook his head.

God forbid if Akira or Arsène ever found about what he was thinking of doing…

He would surely never hear the end of it from the two incubi, but especially Akira. He never resisted the urge to tease Ren whenever an opportunity presented itself…

Before he lost himself to the silent jitters, Ren inhaled as he punched in the number, watching as an icon of a ringing phone popped up on the screen as he raised the cellphone to his ear. The dial tone rang once, twice, three times, but someone finally answered.

“Hello there~! Thank you for calling Heart Thieves Hotline this evening! Would you like to request a special someone?” A voice asked, a woman’s voice.

“R-Request…?” Ren murmured, mentally wincing at the stutter in his voice, swallowing before he fell silent.

“Not especially,” he replied after a short pause.

“Very good~! One moment, sir! I will get in touch with one of our favourite girls!”

There was a brief pause, but at last, he was connected to a different woman.

A chill danced up his spine as a husky female voice wormed its way through his end, hissing sugary words into his eardrum. She sounded as though she’d just woken up from a nap…

“Hello and good evening, sir. Thank you for contacting Heart Thieves Hotline. I’m (Y/n), and I’ll be your company tonight. What’s your name, darling?”

 _D-Darling?_ Ren thought, blinking owlishly as he felt heat crawl up his neck to burn his cheeks.

_Should I be getting this worked up over a stranger calling me “darling”?_

“Hello~? Sweetie, are you still there?” Your voice filtered through, breathing a confused hum.

“Y-Yeah. Sorry. I’ve never done this before…”

_Stupid! You sound like a damn virgin!_

However, a girlish giggle cut him off from thinking any further self-degrading thoughts.

“It’s quite alright; don’t be so shy, honey. Please tell me your name first, though, would you?”

“Ren Amamiya.”

“Ren Amamiya… Ren, hm?”

You repeated your customer’s name under your breath, nodding to yourself in approval.

“Ren… What a lovely name. I’d love to whisper it into your ear in person. A shame it has to be done over the phone, though.”

“It’s alright, miss (Y/n),” Ren replied, swallowing as another laugh was heard from you.

“So… A first-timer, hm?”

“Yes. Is that going to be a problem?”

“Oh no, no, no. Trust me, darling, first-timers make for some of the best conversations. So… Let’s start with the basics. Tell me about yourself. Any fantasies going through your mind lately?”

“Well…” Ren paused to swallow, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck.

“I’ve always thought about treating a girl after she comes home from work, you know? Help her relax after a hard day of work?”

“Ooh, really? That’s so sweet of you, Ren. Ah. I bet you’d give your lady amazing massages, too.”

The incubus gently nipped on his lower lip as you breathed a sigh into his ear; he wouldn’t be at all surprised if you were already massaging some part of yourself, listening to him as he talked.

The mere thought of you touching yourself due to him had him smirking on the inside.

“Perhaps… You could be lucky enough to find out for yourself some day, hm?”

Ren’s offer resulted in both a snicker and a crooning purr. “Oh my, Ren, so naughty~. We haven’t even met face to face yet!”

There was a pause, a brief silence that was broken by the sound of rustling. He identified what it was right away; it was a noise he was familiar with, after all. The crisp shifting of bedsheets. His teeth nipped a bit harder on the plump flesh of his lower lip. You were resting on a bed right now…?

“Miss (Y/n)?” Ren asked, blinking as his ears strained to listen for something, anything on your end.

“I’m just making myself comfortable, Ren.”

_What? What does she mean?_

His thoughts were cut off by the shuffle of clothing, and he could have sworn that a zipper had been undone. Ren’s keen hearing picked up two telltale thumps, a sign that footwear had been discarded to the floor. He swallowed, feeling his Adam’s Apple bobbing up and down as your voice cooed into the phone, as succulent as warm honey.

“Now… Where were we again… _Ren Amamiya_ , sir~?”


End file.
